


Age Difference

by tawg



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen, Memory, Time Travel, hologram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't that different when they were young, but that was a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age Difference

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet set after Timeslides (s3e05)

Kryten dropped the mutated slides into a storage container, and sealed the lid. Despite the excitement it had caused, and Mister Lister's most keen objections, Holly had voted the timeslides as too dangerous to play around with. In retaliation to Lister's sulking, she was making him help with uploading the least dated version of Rimmer's personality onto a light bee, and update it with the ship's log for the past day.

Kryten sealed the box and, shuffling as quietly as he could past the Cat, who was curled up asleep on the bench top, carried it down to the storage decks.

===

Dave Lister, aged seventeen, watched as his stupid future crypto-fascist self and his mates passed through a solid wall, and out of existence. Tension sheet, eh? But what about the band? What about their future? What had gone wrong? Surely his future self could have been more help than that?

With a resolute nod, that sent a small shower of glitter onto his lapels, he straightened his jacket and _carefully_ walked up and through the same wall his older self had.

===

Watching Rimmer reform was one of the creepiest things Lister had ever seen. The fuzzy-static lines of light righting themselves, Rimmer frozen in black and white as his light bee ran the persona-functionality tests. Even when he was still and silent, Rimmer was an annoying goit.

Nothing like when he'd been a… no. It was all this time stuff, made his head spin like when you drink too much and then stand up. It was still all realigning itself. He had vague memories of things he hadn't remembered before today. Some naff old guy in a leather jacket, heavy metal tattoos, and so many things that don't make sense…

… like walking though a pub wall and ending up in a dormitory, hearing a small boy crying in his bed. Hugging him, trying to be nice and supportive, and kind, and seeing 'bonehead' scrawled across the end of the bed. A boy of ten saying "You're nice, don't go."

Lister rubbed his knuckles across his forehead, trying to straighten it all out. He left before Rimmer finished loading.


End file.
